Rebel, Devil, Cameron
by Jommie Obsessed Zammie Lover
Summary: Cam is a bad girl. She goes to juvenile hall, detention facilities and reform schools. She is constantly being suspended or kicked out of school. Up to that point, it's fine with her mom, but when she gets arrested, Solomon and Abby put their foot down. Time to call in Cam to go to Gallagher, to become a spy, and live with her mother, twin sister, aunt, godfather and best friend.
1. Meet Our Girl Cammie

**Okay, ladies... So I have yet another story for you guys. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the other ones (if not more).  
Y'all won't need a pre-story briefing, so just get a move on and read. Read like you've never read before!**

* * *

**3RD Person POV  
**Excerpt of analysis by Elizabeth Sutton on Cameron Ann Morgan:

_"Upon very close inspection of the Alphanet's profiles on civilians, I have found a quite curious subject. But not for reasons obvious to civilians or most agents. It is not because of her criminal record, but for her predecessors. She should have been one of us. An agent in training, a spy. But for some reason, Headmistress Rachel Morgan has chosen for The Subject to live a civilian life._

Said analysis was made after the student overheard the following discussion, taken part of in the headmaster's office, between Agents Solomon and Morgan:

_"__Rachel, you have to call her in. She is your daughter, for God's sake! She is going to be arrested for real this time, in an actual prison, not just juvenile hall anymore. This might hurt your Cameron pride, but for the love of God! She is your fucking daughter! But you could care way less about her, couldn't you? Well, if you don't I will. And if I do, she won't be going here, she is going to learn it the _other_way. _Blackthorne_."_

_"Contrary to popular belief, Joe, I do care about Cameron! The problem here is that _she_ hates _me_, the last time she saw me, she did things that could have gotten her arrested, had she not been careful enough to not get caught. I always wanted her to come to here, live with me and be a good Gallagher Girl, but you can't always get what you want. I got a rebellious 16-year-old devil that has gone to a reformatory 27 times and gone to juvenile hall 3 times in nine years. That same teenage girl has been kicked out of school 23 three times and in the other 17 schools she has been suspended I don't know how many times until Abby decided to change her school. It isn't my fault she started rebelling ever since Matt went missing on _the mission_. I wanted her to be able to learn to use her inherited spy genes properly and not to cause havoc. There is nothing I can do about it. Nor you or Abby can do it. Heck, I think that not even Matt would be able to, were he still alive to do so. Not even her twin sister would probably be able to, if she saw her. I know I should call her in. But what will she do if I did?"_

And with that, it has been decided that The Subject will be attending Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.

The CIA profile of civilians on The Subject follows.

**SUBJECT: MORGAN, CAMERON ANN  
****NAME: Cameron Ann Morgan  
AGE: 16 years**

**FAMILY MEMBERS:  
****Hayley Gabrielle Gertudes Morgan – Age: 56 – Grandmother of The Subject, mother of Matthew Andrew Morgan, wife of Geoff Jacobson Morgan – Resident of North Spruce Avenue, 594, Davenport, NE, United States of America – Lives with Geoff Jacobson Morgan – Occupation: housewife  
Geoff Jacobson Morgan – Age: 58 – Grandfather of The Subject, father of Matthew Andrew Morgan, husband of Hayley Gabrielle Gertrudes Morgan – Resident of North Spruce Avenue, 247, Davenport, NE, United States of America – Lives with Hayley Gabrielle Gertrudes Morgan – Occupation: none  
Dahlia Marianne Kubitschec Cameron – Age: 32 – Grandmother of The Subject, mother of Rachel Marie Cameron Morgan and Abigail Julia Cameron, wife of Kennedy Terrence Cameron – Resident of Francisco Juglair, 247, Condomínio Ilhas Baleares, Edifício Ibiza, apartment 301, Curitiba, PR, Brazil – Lived with Kennedy Terrence Cameron – Occupation: CIA Agent – Status: KIA  
Kennedy Terrence Cameron – Age: 30 – Grandfather of The Subject, father of Rachel Marie Cameron Morgan and Abigail Julia Cameron, husband of Dahlia Marianne Kubitschec Cameron – Resident of Francisco Juglair, 247, Condomínio Ilhas Baleares, Edifício Ibiza, apartment 301, Curitiba, PR, Brazil – Lived with Dahlia Marianne Kubitschec Cameron – Occupation: CIA Agent – Status: KIA  
Rachel Marie Cameron Morgan – Age: 41 – Mother of The Subject, daughter of Dahlia Marianne Kubitschec Cameron and Kennedy Terrence Cameron, wife of Matthew Andrew Morgan, sister of Abigail Julia Cameron – Resident of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women – Occupation: Headmistress of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women  
Matthew Andrew Morgan – Age: 39 – Father of The Subject, son of Hayley Gabrielle Gertrudes Morgan and Geoff Jacobson Morgan, husband of Rachel Marie Cameron Morgan – Residency: Unknown for security measures – Lived with Rachel Marie Cameron Morgan, The Subject and Victoria Ann Morgan – Occupation: CIA Agent – Status: MIA, presumed dead  
Victoria Thalia Morgan – Age: 16 – Sister of The Subject, daughter of Rachel Marie Cameron Morgan and Matthew Andrew Morgan – Resident of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women – Occupation: Student at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women  
Abigail Julia Cameron – Age: 40 – Aunt and Legal Guardian of The Subject, daughter of Dahlia Marianne Kubitschec Cameron and Kennedy Terrence Cameron, girlfriend of Joseph Phillip Solomon, sister of Rachel Marie Cameron Morgan – Resident of Westwood Boulevard, 1419, Los Angeles, CA, United States of America – Lives The Subject – Occupation: current security detail of Macey McHenry  
Joseph Phillip Solomon – Age: 40 – Godfather of The Subject, boyfriend of Abigail Julia Cameron – Resident of Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women – Occupation: Covert Operations Instructor at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women**

**KNOWN ASSOCIATES:  
****Kevin Jackson Jullien – Age: 18 – "Ice" – Friend of The Subject, civilian – orphan – Lives in Westwood Boulevard, 1419, Los Angeles, CA, United States of America with The Subject – Occupation: unemployed**

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:  
****Height: 5" 4' – Weight: 97.5 pounds  
Dishwater blonde hair, natural, two inches above waist-length  
Color-changing eyes, usually bright cobalt or hazel – usually used to portray innocence, somewhat Bambi-like, therefore referred to as "Bambi Eyes"  
Not visibly muscular  
Somewhat plain, a forgettable face and bodice, yet undeniably beautiful**

**PSYCHOLOGICAL DESCRIPTION:  
****When she desires to portray innocence, The Subject is very polite, kind, caring, naïve and docile; when it is decided to act like she normally is, The Subject shows a slight violence compulsion, early stage of pyromania and slight abandonment issues, very arrogant and disrespectful, rebellious, does not like to follow orders, rude, overly sarcastic at times  
Masks her emotions eerily well, not even trained professionals can see through it when she does not wish to 'remove her mask'**

**CAPABILITIES AS AN AGENT:  
****Although The Subject has no previous training, she presents a vast knowledge of Martial Arts and Self Defense, as well as civilian and operative level offense  
Outstanding fibbing capacity, can deceive all versions of the TruthMaster, agents that have met her have often encountered immense difficulties to separate truths from lies when speaking to her, although she has never been taught how to 'properly' lie  
Very good at masking her emotions  
Natural pavement artist**

**CRIMINAL RECORD:  
****Went to the reformatory for the first time at age 7 for knocking out an officer – Many occurrences (27) over the next nine years  
Went to juvenile hall at age 12 for stealing an officer's gun, age 13 for getting in a knife fight (she was unarmed) and almost killed the offender (Ulysses Gregory Yoguslav) and age 15 for automobile theft**

**ACADEMIC RECORD:  
****Has studied in 40 different schools, being expelled from 23 and leaving the other 17 with many suspensions  
Longest time in one school: one year (with 7 suspensions)  
Shortest time in one school: 7.34 minutes (expelled for exploding the chemistry lab "accidentally" – thus showing her early development of pyromania)  
Has no respect for teachers and headmasters, constantly receiving detention and disrespecting dress codes if existent in the school when she is not skipping classes  
Grade Point Average: 0 (although when doing an assessment of basic civilian knowledge, The Subject received full marks on the test)**

**NOTES:  
****Shows potential for being an operative  
Is referred to as 'Fire', 'Squirt', 'Cammie', 'Cam', 'Cams'  
Date of birth: June 6****th****, 1996  
Favorites:  
Color: royal blue  
Number: 594  
Songs: She's A Rebel (Green Day), Holiday (Green Day), Cat People (David Bowie), China Girl (David Bowie), Ricochet (David Bowie)  
Band: Green Day  
Food: Sushi  
Holiday: None  
Twin sister (Victoria Thalia Morgan) is the polar opposite of The Subject and both girls do not get along  
Firm believer in the saying ****_'Rules were made to be broken'  
_****Lives with Agent Cameron since age 7 (although said agent is almost never present in the house, with being the security detail of Macey McHenry and/or missions from the CIA) and Kevin Jackson Jullien (also referred to as "Ice", calls The Subject "Fire" for reasons unknown)  
When angered, The Subject tends to get extremely violent and enjoys hitting people and/or inanimate objects when upset, angry or bored  
In spite of hatred for Rachel Morgan (Mother), The Subject was extremely attached to Matthew Morgan (Father)**

Agent Cameron was asked by Rachel Morgan to call in Cameron, seeing as the agent is closest to the girl and has her trust, other than being her legal guardian.

* * *

**Love it? Leave it? Marry it? Bury it? Burn it and dance an Irish jig on its' ashes?  
Review and tell me what you think! Don't be afraid of hatin', I'm cool with it, but if it's not necessary, please just leave it out...**

**See y'all soon, and I'm going to update my other stories ASAP (probably today!)!  
~JOZL**


	2. WARNING: The Subject is Arriving

**It's been a while, huh? Well, either way, an update is still an update, so I'm still good.**

* * *

CPOV

I was sitting in a cell in an actual prison for the first time just because an officer found a gun in my possession and it was not registered federally. Yes, I know, great way to spend my sixteenth birthday, or at least the first two hours of it. That is, I was waiting for Ice to bust me out, even though it is 2:28 in the morning. We had agreed that every time one of us would get arrested or put in juvenile hall or a reformatory, we would bust the other one out. Surprisingly, I did most of the busting. Though I must say, even I didn't feel comfortable in this cell. There were two men inside the cell with me, both being convicted for sexual offense. _Great, I'm going to get raped before Ice gets me out of here_, I think to myself, careful to not mumble or say my thoughts.

One guy actually starts walking towards me, but I find a pressure point on his neck and have him knocked out in seconds. His friend is now afraid of coming near me. _Good, that way they won't want to touch me and do _other things_ with me..._ Then a cop comes towards my cell.

"Morgan, your aunt bailed you out. And what happened to the guy on the floor, did you kill him or is he asleep?" he asked me.

"I only knocked him out in self defense, because he is a convicted rapist and was walking towards me while his eyes were locked on certain places. And thankfully Abby got me out of here. Being locked up with two rapists is _not_ fun." With that I walked out and met a fuming Abigail Cameron, giving me her 'you-are-so-dead-when-I-get-you-alone-what-the-hell-where-you-thinking' glare.

"Can we save the yelling I know you will be doing for the car? Because I honestly do not want to hear it here. And why did you bail me out? You said that the moment I was arrested for the first time, you would stop acknowledging me as family and I would be just another delinquent. Not that I mind being out of here, though." She told me to follow her, she would explain in the car. I did and the minute I get in, she locks it and begins a speech, but not about me being arrested.

"Squirt, if you are going to have a gun, you could have told me, I would have gone through the federal channels for you. And by the way, we're moving. I don't care if you do not want to, I told Kevin already and I told him that as long as nothing happened to my house, he could still live there."

I looked at her, dumbfounded. How did she know Ice was bunking at her place? And wait, was she _not_ mad at me for owning a gun? What the heck?

"Okay, Abby. I got some questions for you: how did you know Ice was bunking at your house with me? And you aren't mad at me for having a gun? Last question: where are we going and how long are we going to be there?" She took a deep breath and answered me as calmly as Abby can answer something.

"Cameron, I am a agent of the United States' Secret Service, of course I would know that there was more than just my niece living in my house, and as long as you aren't drinking or doing drugs or worse – and you know what I am talking about – I am okay with it. I am not mad at you for having a gun because, let's face it, you have done worse. We are going to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women for I don't know how long. And lastly, Joe has a cabin about two miles from the academy and you will be spending your days there until further notice, and he will be in charge of you. And happy birthday, Squirt."

"You mean I will be living two miles away from you and my mother, in a cabin, with my godfather until you decide what the hell you are going to do with me? _Great_." After I said that, I took a nap in my aunt's car until we reached the airport to go to Virginia. Goodbye LA, see you Ice, adios to the beaches. Fire is leaving for good. Those are my last thoughts as I drift off.

I wake up to a soothing voice saying, "Come on, Cam. Wake up or we'll miss the flight." It was Abby. Who knew she could actually be nice to me? So I get out of the car and start getting my bags that she packed (which included all of my clothes - my wallet, my laptop, iPod, phone and gun that she retrieved from the cops are in a backpack she packed) while she gets a trolley to put my three enormous bags on. I put on the backpack's right strap and push the trolley while she walks towards the weird waiting place I can never remember the name of.

Then I notice she didn't check in and we didn't ship out my bags.

"Abby, don't we have to check in and ship out my bags? And where are the tickets? Something isn't right here." She chuckles and tells me that I should trust her and just follow her. So I do. When I see we don't have to pass through the metal scanners, my brain decides to work: we are going on a private jet. Wait, she owns a jet? As if reading my mind, she simply told me.

"We are going to be boarding the Gallagher Academy private jet, since we are, technically on school business. And don't worry, you can get your sleep on the plane." So we step on it, I settle in a seat and go to sleep.

I wake up to see I am being carried (more like slung over his shoulder like a doll) by my hot godfather.

Like the stupid teenager I am, I said, "Hi Uncle Joe... Long time no see, huh?"

He smiles at me and agrees, then he sets me down on a couch and I go back to sleep, I am a sleep deprived girl, aren't I? As I drift off I notice my godfather is watching me and my aunt is gone. Probably going back to the McHenry girl.

When I wake up for real, Joe is making pancakes and pretending he isn't keeping an eye on me.

"So I guess I should pretend I don't see you constantly watching me as if I were going to get myself arrested again? Because, seriously Uncle Joe, I was stuck in that cell for thirty minutes, and I had two convicted _rapists_ in there with me. I had to knock one out before he did God-knows-what to me. The other one got the message and stood in a corner, away from me. It was not fun, I learned my lesson, don't worry. Next time I get a gun, I will make sure to not get caught. And where's my aunt? Back at Gallagher with that McHenry chick or whatever her name is?"

He smirked and put the eggs on the plate and started asking me questions. "Cameron, without looking at a watch or clock, tell me what time it is, no need to worry about the seconds. Then you will tell me why you had a gun in the first place, and after that you will tell me exactly how it is that you managed to knock out a man by yourself."

I took a deep breath and answered him calmly. I knew it was 11:34 (because I looked at the television modem, that displays time – he only said without looking at a watch or clock, he said nothing about TV modems).

"It is 11:34. I own a gun because some gang was going after me because I found out the names of the members and which ones were in possession of illegal drugs and weaponry and which ones were responsible for the death of my best friend's parents and they now want me dead, so I figured I needed to make sure I was safe. And I knocked out the guy by pressing a pressure point on his neck. Why did you want to know what time is it? You have a wristwatch. Why do you care why I have a gun? And why do you care how I knocked him out? It makes no sense for someone to want to know that last thing, and the first one, considering the person who asked is wearing a digital watch." After I answered, he was a bit shocked at the last part and then smirked at my three questions and final observation. Geez, I sound so professional or something.

"I asked you the time because I wanted to prove a point and no, I will not tell you. I care about the reason of your gun because you are my goddaughter, remember? I _have_ to worry about you. And I care how you knocked him out because I wanted to prove the point I mentioned before and another question came from the answer. Did Abby teach you that?"

I remained impassive and told him the truth: no, I never had anyone teach me these things, I guess I just _knew_. Apparently he thought that was a good enough answer and handed me the plate with the eggs along with a fork.

"Eat, I can tell that you're hungry, and don't worry, these aren't terrible, I promise you."

As I ate the eggs (which were _amazing!_) something occurred to me.

"Hey, Uncle Joe, why am I here? Aunt Abby told me we were on 'school business', so does that mean I actually have to _go_ to Prisstown, USA? Because I much rather dump the studies and work in a bar than go there, and I can't stand drunk people." He laughed a bit at the 'Prisstown, USA' thing, but still he answered me.

"Cammie, today you will be going there to get to know the school and do the initiative exam, although it's a mere formality, because you were accepted there four years ago, your mother just chose to not enroll you there. And by the way, you will be going there alone, I have some things to tend to."

He led me out of his cabin and showed me the garage, opened the door and showed me a beautiful red Ducati motorcycle.

"Happy birthday, Cammie. It's from the three of go, or us, so now you won't get arrested to juvenile hall for car theft anymore, okay? And I know you don't give a damn about licenses or not, but I got you one, it's on top of the ignition, with the keys. Just be careful, okay?" Again, being the stupid teenager I am, I ran up to him and hugged him, saying 'thank you' a zillion times in less than a minute. Then I notice what I am wearing: the orange jumpsuit from jail.

"Crap, I have to get changed first, I look like I just broke out of jail or something – and don't say it, Uncle Joe, I know you will."

I run into the cabin, locate the room where Abby put my bags and changed into my favorite outfit by far: blue skinny jeans that are ripped at the knees and thighs(my me during a knife fight), a random T-shirt (it turned out to be my 'Good Girls Gone Bad' one), my favorite combat boots and my authentic leather jacket, and I put on my favorite bracelet, the black one with the spikes. Then I walked out and hopped on my brand-new Ducati, said bye to my godfather and sped out onto Highway 10 (or as I like to call it, 'Highway to Hell' – since it's a highway and the end of my road is hell on Earth).

* * *

**Sooooooooo, what do you guys think? Time to answer my dear little reviews!**

**LoudNProud125: Girl, you are one faithful reader! I'm not complaining, though! It's like having a cute little golden retriever than can read and write (and no, I'm not calling you a dog or puppy or whatever...) It's great that you love it, and well, the story isn't going anywhere but on ... I can't wait to hear (well, read, but you get the point) what you think!**

**Guest: I also love it when she's the rebel kid, all like, fuck the world and stuff... I am overjoyed that so many people love my stories, and every time I hear (again, read, but whatever) someone say that, it only makes me happier!**

**Anonymous (Guest): You seriously think that? Wow, I don't think I'm half as good as lots of people here, and there you go, telling me I'm a great author and that you really like my stories... Okay then...**

**GallegherGirlXOX: Seriously, you're just like LoudNProud125, my faithful little readers! I love you guys, seriously, it means a lot that you guys are always supporting all my stories, so thanks for that! And I am not sure about how well she'll be doing, but then again, I haven't got that much written out already...**

**The GhostOfTheFuture: Wait, how can you be the ghost of the future? Creepy... Just kidding, and I am super happy that you really like it!**

**lanoon: And I love your review: straight to the point...**

**Goode-lover: Of course I'll continue it, even if I take all of my life writing it! I will never discontinue a story, no matter how hard it is to keep on writing, it's a promise.**

** . .regret: Since you love my first chapter, do you love my second one too?**

**Guest 2: It'll most likely be, but I can't promise anything, since I'm not sure myself... And there's a reason Rach and Matt's parents seem younger than them, well, Rach's do... If you didn't see (or I forgot to put it), it's the age they got KIA, because you stop aging after you die, you know?**

**Guest 3: I know I put too much info out there, but just like anything I do, there's a reason I did this... Just keep reading on, and you'll probably understand why I put a full description on her there, 'kay?**

**alilrose: Do I even have to say it? I hope not, cause I am kinda lazy and I told you it before via PM... And I'm not sure if it'll be a Zammie or not, but most likely yes...**

**ButteryHighlights: Nice pen name! And I love it that you love it... :)**

* * *

**Ladies, that was it, I hope you guys like it, and please don't be mad if I take a bazillion years to update!**

**Over and out!**

**~JOZL**


	3. The Devil Has Arrived

**Okay, please don't go grabbing your pitchforks and torches to run after me in a mob. I have an excuse as to why I haven't updated recently. Well, first I had a test week, which was hell (easy, but boring). Then I had two books to read for school, and they weren't exactly short. And then I had a major test which had questions about every subject (and I got a 32 out of 37 without even knowing what I supposedly had to study for). And between all that and until today, I was participating in Camp NaNoWriMo April 2013, and I am proud to say I won. **

**So now, I finally got to write this out and update, because you guys really deserved this chapter after all that waiting. Here y'all go, and I'm super sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

CPOV:

When I got in visible range (basically about a mile away) of the school, or should I say _mansion_, I knew I was right about them being prisses, I mean, seriously, _who the heck would see this mansion and the girls and _not_ think that? _So I was imagining the scenarios in my head... I had brought along my gun and my favorite pocketknife (I have 7 but I prefer my blood-stained one, it's scarier and easier to manhandle from usage, in my opinion – and I know about these things, trust me). That way, if I get into a fight, I can have some fun. Californian gangs know me all across the state for being a dirty (yet good even without weapons) fighter, after all. Sooner than I hoped, I start thinking about dramatic entrances.

When I was within 500 yards from the school, I decided I would pay my mom a visit in her office. Knowing her, she is probably standing at the doors of the school, along with my sister, waiting for the moment I arrive. It's a shame that we don't have the same plans. I won't be waltzing in the school from the front gates, _oh hell no_! I will be breaking into the school – and her office – instead.

I wasn't going to simply leave my precious motorcycle outside of the school, in the middle of the highway for someone to steal, of course. So I snuck into the school's garage (if you can even call it that, it is) **(A/N: let's just say that the garage or wherever they keep the vans and stuff is outside the fenced area of Gallagher because I said so... Just kidding, it makes it easier for everyone if it is)** Now, if you look at the school and the prissy little 'daddy's little girl' chicks that live here, you'd think that this place has cool rides, like Porsches or Ferraris and stuff, right? Well, I thought so too. We were all wrong, it turns out... The school owns five vans. That's all they have. Lame, I know.

When I walk in there, I hide my beloved Ducati and stuff the keys in my jeans' front pocket. Now all I have to do is break in my mother's office. This should be fun. I locate a window that clearly shows a headmistress' office. Thankfully it is on ground level, so I won't have to scale the walls of the school (which I totally could do – how else do you all think I busted out Ice and vice-versa from juvy, jail and reformatories?). The actually tricky part is the 12-foot-tall wall between me and _the office_. But not because of the height, even as a child I have climbed taller without any support. It's because of the cameras and motion sensors that I am pretty sure will notify people that I am here, totally defeaning the purpose. There are five cameras for every three feet and 17 motion sensors (going _up_ the wall) in the three feet I had reserved for my climbing. Jesus, I have seen jails with a better security than this place (and have also been broken out – and I have broken in – of said jails).

Here's the plan, it's pretty simple: climb the wall steering clear of the motion sensors and when I am high enough, jump on top of the cameras, which can't tilt upwards. After that, I jump down from the wall as fast as I can so people won't see me and then I jump in her window. Stupid, I know, but considering it's my mother and a prissy school, they might overlook it.

Believe it or not, it worked, kind of. When I was going to jump down from the wall my right ankle chose that moment to snap (and come on, that hurts like a bitch!). I ignored the freakish pain, jumped through the window of her office and I am currently sitting at my birthgiver's desk, looking at the things in here. I saw that there was a shelf on her bookcase devoted to pictures. There were pictures of everyone you could possibly think of. Those people included her, Abby, Joe, Dad, Vicky, me (surprising, I know!) and a guy I don't recognize. But by those pictures I could tell that the guy was (or is, I am not sure) Abby's friend (but not like, dating or anything, because I think she friend-zoned him). My ankle is giving me hell right now, and I am still pretty damn tired (I am a sleep deprived 16 year old girl, what do you expect?). Weighing down all of that, I limp over to one of the leather couches and take a nap.

When I wake up, there are voices whispering in the corner of the office. I recognize some of them. Joe, Abby, my mother, Macey McHenry (what she is doing here, though, is beyond me) and my sister Vicky. There are three voices I can't recognize: one is female with a Southern accent, another is female and British, and the other is male, with no accent whatsoever. They seem to not have noticed I am awake or in serious pain from my ankle, which still hurts.

I decide to remind them I am still in the room right about now. "Uh, everyone remember that I am still in here and it's rude to ignore people? Hey, sis. How've you been doing these past nine years? What's McHenry doing here, who are the other two chicks and who's the guy? Lemme guess: the two chicks and McHenry are your friends or something and the guy is your boyfriend, and you all are here for some random reason. Hey there, uncle Joey, didn't you say you had some things to do? If you do, why are you here talking to the woman who gave birth to me yet I refuse to call my mother? And Abby, don't feel left out, I see you too, I just don't know what to say or ask you." Everyone is staring at me now, great. My mother starts talking to me.

"Cameron, why did you have a gun and a bloodstained pocketknife in your pockets? And the keys to a Ducati motorcycle that is in the school garage? Also, how did you get in here, because the security in the school is pretty impressive and you were able to just slip through it? You are _so_ your father's daughter," she spoke angrily. At this point I was looking at her with a 'no shit' look in my eyes.

"Answer me!" she yelled. I just glared at her, refusing to talk to her. Abby (which looked impressed that I was able to not lash out at her the moment I saw my mother) and Joe (which was impressed that I was able to break into the school alone) looked amazed, at me, because I had the "arrogance to stand up to my own mother". After what seemed like forever in silence, my mother grew impatient.

Abby sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch I am lying on and asked me the same things, only in a nice tone.

"Squirt, talk to me. Really, why did you have your gun and a bloodstained pocketknife with you when we found you in here taking a nap on this very couch? And I assume Joe gave you the keys to your birthday present already, didn't he? Cams, I'm impressed here. You broke into the school with no one helping you and no one noticed you step in here. Trust me when I say we are trying to help you here. Tell me."

"Abby, look, I'm sorry, but I won't tell you anything when I know it will give _her_," I sent hateful glare at my mother, "the satisfaction of knowing. And thank you for underestimating me, I mean it. Joe, if you are going to pull the same crap with me, don't bother. Victoria, you shouldn't either. Does anyone have painkillers or something, my ankle hurts like hell right about now." After I mentioned my ankle, my aunt told Joe to come here and check my ankle while she went to get something.

"Cammie, which ankle is it?" he asked me.

"My right one. It snapped when I jumped down the wall over there" I answered, pointing to the wall surrounding the school perimeter. He looked at it, and every time he touched it, I either flinched, winced, hissed or all three. His diagnosis said it was broken.

"Rachel, she broke her ankle. Should we take her to the hospital wing now or after you try to get your answers?" She simply told him to help me to the infirmary and that she would get her answers one way or another at a more reasonable time.

"Can you stand? Cam, I could help you, you know. I am your sister and there is nothing wrong with getting help from your sister. Come on. Bex, help me out here, you get her right arm and I'll get her left one. Lizzie, can you open the door for me?" my sister was talking first to me, then the Brit (which is called 'Bex') and then the Sounthern chick (which is called 'Lizzie'). With their help, I made my way to the infirmary. Or was supposed to, anyway. Something in the way made me stop.

Or better, some_one_.

"Ice?" I called down the hallway. At the calling of his nickname he turns to me. "Holy shit, it is you! What are you doing here?" I let go of them and limp my way over to him, and he hugs me.

"Oh my God, Fire! What the hell? I thought you were in LA! What the heck are you doing _here_? Wait, how did you get here? Did _they_ get to you? Because if they did I am so going to avenge not only my parents but you. Who the hell do they think they are, -" I cut him off there.

"Ice, calm down. When did you come here? Yesterday when I was out?" I asked and he nodded a 'yes'. "So _that's_ why you weren't there to bust me out! Thanks a lot for that, by the way! I was stuck in an actual jail because they found my gun and it wasn't registered, and guess what? My cell had two convicted rapists in there! I had to knock out the first one before he pulled any crap with me. I mean, _really?_ I am a 16 year old girl and the bastards lock me up with _convicted rapists_?!"

That's when I noticed everybody (the guy I still don't know the name of, 'Bex', 'Lizzie', McHenry and my sister) was staring at me and Ice.

"What did I do now? What is so wrong about me being happy about seeing my best friend? Is it so wrong for me to be glad to see a guy that is as good as my brother? _Well is it?_" But my stupid sister had to talk. Of all people, her.

"No, Cam. That isn't it. I mean, you got _arrested_? Sis, that's messed up. Happy birthday, by the way." So they are judging me because of what me and Ice do to survive in LA?

"Thanks, you too. And just because I got arrested and shit doesn't mean I'm just some street punk that has to rot in a cell, I'll have you, your prissy little friends and mom know. So fuck all of you, because I can tell you are judging me right now, even if you don't know shit 'bout me. Ice, mind helping me to the infirmary? Joey said I broke my ankle." With that, he picked me up and carried me there.

* * *

**Short, I know. I just wrote it out now for you guys, so please don't kill me... If anything, kill the DJ (Idiots - Green Day fans - will get the reference!)**

**Anyways, like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave it? Tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

**So, time for the happy 'Answer the reviews from the last chapter' moment!**

**Lightning Lily: I'm so glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Gg01: Not exactly what you thought, was it? But it's nice that you thought like that... Your review kind of helped me change the path of the story... A bit... So, yeah... Thanks!**

**LoudNProud125: It's trouble you want, and trouble you'll get. I hope you love this chappie as much as you loved the other one!**

**Guest #1: Uh... Sure?**

**Goode-Lover: Well, I'm not just going to give it away like that! It'll all come in time, I promise.**

**Guest #2: See, I told you I was right! :)**

**Guest #3: Yeah, I would, but I just don't have the time... **

**GallagherGirlXOX: Yes, girl, you are a golden retriever. I'll give you a tasty treat if you review! And I am glad it's fun to read!**

**Kate (Guest): So it's cool to see Cam like this? Thanks! :) **

**alilrose: Yeah, well... I don't do weak, vulnerable and helpless... I think it's just wrong, because I act the way I write my characters, so why would I change someone, right?**

**redcammie (Guest): Yes, my girl Cammie is a sarcastic bitch, but hey, it's the way she rolls!**

**Rioteer: So Cammie's attitude is a go? Good to know!**

**Aliceniamhxx (Guest): I'm glad it's great, but I'm sorry, no can do about the twin sister thing. I need her for the plot to work out, sorry!**

**mnash123: Yes, she is a badass. Like she probably will end up saying, "Love it or hate it, I ain't gonna change". If she rebelled before Gallagher, why not keep it up, right?**

* * *

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, and please, make sure to read my one-shot, Wake Me Up When September Ends!**

**Tell you guys what, if I get 10 reviews, I'll try to update by tomorrow. Think you can do that for me?**

**Over and out  
~JOZL**


	4. Don't Mess With Me, Bitch

**Oh. My. Finnicking. Goode. (yes, I am a tribute - DEAL WITH IT!)**

**I got 15 reviews, in less than 24 hours (and one while I was updating!). Guys, I am proud... And really surprised... Y'all really want me to update soon, don'tcha?**

**Oh well, I think I have done enough babbling. I'll see y'all at the bottom line with a lil' update on how life's going for me and why it's pertinent to this!**

* * *

After the nurse put a cast and gave me some painkillers, she asked me if I wanted crutches or a wheelchair. I told her I would prefer the crutches, and she handed me some. I was back on my feet ASAP when this bimbo priss comes up to me, talking about some stuff.

"Oh my gosh, Vicky! Can you believe that they let a delinquent in here? I hear she was arrested twice for murder and once for I think it was drug use or something! I mean, really? They are letting a _criminal_ walk around Gallagher?!" That set me off.

"Listen here, _bitch_. I am not my sister. My name is Cameron. Not Victoria, the little miss priss perfect. What's it to you if I was arrested or if I killed someone or if I used drugs or whatever it is you are telling the world I did? You know _nothing_ about me. You have no idea what kind of a person I am or not, so stop being a moron and ask me before spreading some crappy story you made up!" She was stunned and walked away with a 'humph'. When she saw Ice was walking over to me, she started throwing herself at him, and I laughed. Hard. Then he told her off, because I know my best friend, and he does _not_ do bimbos.

"You okay then?" he asked me. I nodded a 'yes'. "So let's go, I think your birthgiver still wants to talk to you. I know it sucks, but hey! At least I'm here to help you out, right? And we could always bust out of this place then make our way back to LA. It's not like we never ditched and all that crap anyways," he said offhandedly. I snorted... We would always ditch school back in LA. "C'mon, Fire." I had no choice but to comply and follow him to the one place I did not want to be. The headmistress' office.

Twenty minutes later, I sat in a chair, tied up and handcuffed, while my mother injected something in my arm. She waited a few minutes and asked me the same things she asked me before, but in a nicer way.

"Cammie, sweetheart. Why did you have a gun and a bloody pocketknife in your pocket when you came here?" I told her the truth. But I didn't mean to. Creepy.

"I figured that if I got into a fight I might as well live up my Los Angeles street cred and fight. It seemed like a good idea at the time." She seemed a bit taken aback by my answer but continued nonetheless.

"Why did you have the keys to the Ducati Joe, Abby and I bought for you for your birthday in your pocket and what was it doing in the school garage?" I sighed.

"Uncle Joe gave it to me so I could come here myself, because he said he had something to do, and I put it in the garage so that I could break in here without some random person stealing it." She smiled a bit and asked me one more question.

"Okay, now this is the big question: how did you break in here, exactly?" I snorted at her.

"Mother, this place has less security than most juvenile halls and jails in LA. It was easy: I just climbed the wall steering clear of the motion sensors I saw imbeded in it and jumped on top of the cameras, since they didn't tilt upwards, so I wouldn't get caught. After that I jumped from the cameras to the floor, and that is how I broke my ankle. Then I just jumped in your window, took a look at your office and took a nap. I guess you know the rest." She looked surprised at my comment about the security of this school. When I mentioned my plan she was shocked.

"Now can I ask you some things? First, why am I here? Second, why did you dump me on Abby after I went to the reformatory when I was seven? Third, why didn't you or Vicky ever try to talk to me during these nine years? Fourth, where will I go? I mean, I have nowhere else to go. You hate me, Vicky is in school, Joe is an agent like Abby so neither of them actually can take care of me, and sure as hell you won't put me here." She took a deep breath.

"Cammie, you are here because the Director of the CIA told me you were in jail and Joe made me bring you here. I didn't dump you on my sister, it's just that, you blamed me when your father died and you seemed happier with her, so I thought you would like to live with her. Neither me nor your sister contacted you because we weren't sure how you would react, because you are as impredictable as Matthew was, and to be honest, it seemed like you never got along with your sister and me, and I am still more than willing to bet that that didn't change. And you are going to go here. You are going to study here and live here. I don't hate you, I just was so mad at myself for making you hate me and I guess I just stopped talking to you. I guess it made you think I stopped caring. But I never did, and never will. And how do you know about Joe?" I was shocked at her speech. She _doesn't _hate me? That's news. After she asked me about Joey, I smirked and answered her.

"He used to babysit when I was little and Abby was busy sometimes, and when neither he nor Abby could, she would call a babysitter. When I asked why, they both told me."

After I said that, she came up and hugged me, telling me I would have to take a test to see how much I know and all, this should be fun. I knew that this would be unlike every other test I have taken because if I purposely answer every question wrong (like I did at school, even though I knew all the answers and have an IQ of 154 – Abby had me tested two years ago to see if I was retarded because of my lovely GPA of 0.0) I would be tested again and it hurts my pride when people think I am dumb because of my GPA.

But I thought that I might as well go through with it, like every other test I have ever taken. I am going to flunk it. Mom untied and uncuffed me, then injected another thing in my arm, saying it was the antidote to the thing she gave me earlier.

"Are you comming or are you just going to stay there until you realise how hungry you are? It's lunch now, let's go, Cammie", she told me. I stood, grabbed my crutches with expertise (let's just say it's not the first time I have broken my ankle...) and made my way towards the place I knew to be the cafeteria or whatever these stuck up bitches call it.

When I walked in, everyone was staring at me, even some of the teachers. I hated the attention, but I might as well have _some_ fun with this, right?

"Take a picture, it'll last longer! Gee, Vicky, you never told me your prissy friends like to stare at girls! I mean, you'd think that at least some of these chicks are straight, right? Hey, Ice, where the heck are you, buddy? I think I should stick to the familiar people, not to mention I'm not here to make friends. And by the way, where's the bimbo priss that was spreading rumors about me?" I asked no one in particular, and began scanning through the room to find her. "Oh, there you are! Listen up, you little hoe. I've been arrested _once_, I've been to juvie and reformatories many times, I've been sent to juvie for _almost_ murder in a knife fight and I was unarmed and I have never done drugs. I'm not some delinquent you can talk down to, nor am I a criminal who you can think you are above of. The next time I hear you say anything resembling a rumor about me, I will stab you so you can die a slow and painful death, clear?", I said, finishing my rant and walking (well, limping, really) towards a table that was empty, save for my best friend.

I reached his table soon enough and sat down next to him.

"So, Ice... How's life here in Prisstown?" I asked him, hoping to get off the subject of me being arrested. I mean, seriously, I hadn't even been here for a whole day and I was already as popular as I could get in this hellhole! Seeing as he laughed, and everyone else seemed very offended, it worked. I even heard some old French lady mutter something about not being polite. Woah, who knew my hearing was this good?

"Oh, it's just dandy! Considerably harder to ditch, but it's nothing we haven't done before... I'm guessing you start classes tomorrow, right? I can take the afternoon off today to keep you company if you want," he offered. I smiled in gratefulness, and was about to give him my reply, but I got cut off by another voice speaking.

"Actually, Mr. Jullien, I believe you have classes to attend to? And Ms. Morgan, after breakfast, follow me," my godfather, who I guess I would have to call Mr. Solomon now, instructed. I rolled my eyes but stood up and followed him anyways.

* * *

**Okay, so I told y'all I'd explain a bit about how life's going, right? Well, here's the thing: my parents are considering having a sleep study done on me, because they aren't sure whether I have insomnia (which I was diagnosed with I don't know how many months ago) or narcolepsia. So, I won't be able to update soon, because my parents will be all up on my grill to sleep more and stuff. On the bright side, I totally maxed out my IOWA tests! I got 100% on all 4 categories (which I forgot which they are), and apparently, even the students from the grade above (A.K.A. the sophomores, or grade 10 for all the British/foreign readers - like me! I'm from Brazil!) didn't get all 100%, and my results were, apparently, as if a COLLEGE STUDENT took the test for me. I. Am. Proud. **

* * *

**So, time to reply my dear 15 reviews!**

**XxCandyygirlxX: First things first. I love your pen name. It reminds me of Nightlife (a Green Day song from ¡Dos! - there's a part that is 'My favorite color is candy apple, girl') Like one of my idols said, "It doesn't matter when you join the party, I'm just glad you did." (Mike Dirnt, base player and backing vocals for Green Day - he's turning 41 tomorrow!) So, you want to know how Ice looks like? There is a reason I didn't describe him, and it's pretty simple, you see: it's the magic of reading. You get to create a character in your head. For instance, everyone has a different image of Cammie in their heads, because that's how they imagined her. So Ice looks however you think a 18-year-old male delinquent looks like. I love it that you're loving rebel Cammie, but hey! I had to, right? It's in the title! : ) I hope you like the chapter!**

**alilrose: Thanks! And what would you do if I told you that, as much as you love reading her as a rebel, I love writing her like that even more? Because with her, the sky isn't the limit. As Buzz Lightyear said, "To infinity and beyond." That's as far as I'll take it, so I bet you'll crack up, then! I hope you laugh through this chappie, then!**

**I am Me Till the Very End: I'm glad this is awesome, then... I think... Enjoy the reading!**

**zammie4ever (Guest): I'M SO GLAD. BUT WHY ARE WE ALL USING CAPS? I HOPE YOU HAD FUN READING THIS AND LOVE IT TOO!**

**coldblood (Guest): Can I just say, I love your (guest) pen name? Seriously. It's awesome. I'm just not stealing it because it's yours, not mine. You love badass Cammie? Well, I think badass Cammie would love you (if she knew that you thought like that)! Enjoy the chapter!**

**mnash123: Sweetie, Cammie herself is awesome. Of course awesome things happen to awesome people. It's a logic of life. That's why nothing awesome ever happens to me! I'll make sure to keep it up, then! I hope you love love love this chapter too! **

**Kitty-Kat: I'm really happy that you think it is awesome! And even happier that you like my rebellious Cammie! So I hope this chapter makes you as happy as I got when I read your review (which was a lot!)!**

** LoudNProud125: Okay, I already answered you via PM, and it's really demotivating to have to write it all again, because, believe it or not, I am VERY lazy. So, you know what I was going to say, right? Enjoy the chapter, THEN you have my permission to review it!**

**Krazykid500: Tell you what, I updated mine two days in a row now, so now it's your turn. Go. Update. Like, NOW. Or else I won't update in a semester! Call it blackmail, call it what you will, but if it works, it's Goode enough for me!**

**Guest: Well, thanks for that? I mean, I don't know how to react to what you told me. You told me that my telling of a badass isn't stereotypical and what people usually do, but you didn't tell me why... I'm glad it isn't boring, and I seriously mean it, but want to try and explain why? Enlighten me.**

**Cheese (Guest): LOL, I love your name! It reminds me of a song Tré Cool (drummer from Green Day, his real name is Frank Edwin Wright III) wrote, "Like A Rat Does Cheese". It's funny, so look it up on YouTube! I am glad it's different, I hate being common! And I'm overjoyed that it's your favorite! I hope you like the chapter!**

**Lightning Lily: Yes, yes it does count as one of the ten. Well, you'd think she would be a badass, considering the title, right? Oh, so you never had been mentioned in a story before? Keep on reviewing and you'll get used to it!**

**ViolinistOfTheNight: Sweetie, I just did. And check your inbox, I just replied you. Creepy? I know.**

**GallagherGirlXOX: Well, to answer your first question, reread the 1st chapter. And that will come later (why he's at Gallagher)... And Abby said that to pretend as if everything were normal, so that Cams wouldn't suspect anything... He he... I like being cryptic... I get why Zachy does that now, it's SO FUN!**

**MigiLove2143: LOL, you reviewed while I was updating, so I had to go back and fix the number... It was funny, but thanks! I liked it... Actually, I didn't really have a big part of the plot planned out yet, so thanks for that, I am going to do that... Sort of... Aw, my story is the best? *blushes* Aw, shucks, darlin'!**

* * *

**I promised an update today if I got at least ten, and I got 150% of the goal, so there it was. I l∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ve y'all bunches!**

**Over and out  
~JOZL**


End file.
